The secret of Leaf's magical clothes
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Blue and Red have noticed that every time there's a strong wind, or she's upside down, her skirt and singlet don't fall towards the ground. Red and Blue decide to ask Leaf what's going on. They're in for a surprise.


It is a beautiful afternoon in the Kanto region. Red, Leaf, and Blue are sitting outside Blue's Gym. Over the last couple of months Red and Blue have noticed that, despite Leaf's dangerously short skirt and a singlet that seemed to be willing to just about fall off whenever her torso was vaguely positioned towards the ground, her undergarments were never revealed. Not only that, but she seemed to be getting steadily physically stronger as time went on. If anything, this had made her more attractive to Blue.

The last time something like this had happened was when they were on their way to the Safari Zone in Johto, where Leaf was knocked over the cliff by a Fearow. Her Venusaur caught her with his vines, but she had been left dangling, upside-down. What really surprised both Red and Blue was that Leaf's skirt and Singlet didn't move one inch. Since then, Red and Blue had been wondering how Leaf's clothes were no longer budging, and they had resolved to ask her about her magical Singlet and skirt

While Leaf was off in the toilet, Red asked: "How do we broach the subject of the strange behavior of her clothes to her?"

"Just ask her, but slowly" Blue replied. Soon, Leaf returned.

"Hey Leaf," Blue said. Leaf turned to face Blue, and said "Yeah?"

"Um, we've noticed that your clothes are behaving strangely, and we're wondering what's going on". Leaf nodded, and Red then asked, "Can we please, take a look, at your, skirt and Singlet?"

Leaf blushed, then said "Uh, sure" she then removed her skirt, showing her striped panties, and dropped it on the table, making a noise that indicated a weight disproportionate to its size.

"What the?" Blue asked, surprised. Leaf giggled, then said "That's nothing. Watch this" and at this, she pulled off, with a bit of difficulty, her singlet, also revealing her striped bra, and when she dropped that on the table, it also made a noise that indicated a weight disproportionate to its size.

"Matching undergarments," Blue said as he watched Leaf struggle with her singlet. Once her skirt and singlet were on the table, Blue asked "OK, just how heavy is this?" as he grabbed her skirt. The instant it left the table, Blue almost dropped it, not expecting quite how heavy it turned out to be. At the same time, Red decided to pick up her singlet. Red immediately asked, "What in Arceus' name is in this singlet?"

"Come on Red, it isn't that heavy" Blue said. Red turned to face Blue and said, "You hold it then if you think it isn't that heavy". Blue took it as a challenge. He put Leaf's skirt on the table and took the Singlet from Red.

"WHOA! OK Red, you weren't joking when you made that remark" Blue said, shocked at how heavy it was.

Leaf giggled at both Red's and Blue's struggles with her clothes. When Red and Blue both laid her Singlet and skirt on the table, Blue asked: "How the hell do you do anything with clothes that heavy?"

"'I'm used to it, I've worn these clothes for ages. And if you're wondering why they're so heavy, I'll show you" Leaf said. She then showed the hem of her Singlet, and when both Red and Blue ran their hands over the hem, they were surprised by what they were feeling.

"is the bottom of your Singlet elastic?" Red asked, to which Leaf nodded. Blue then asked, "I'm guessing this helps keep your Singlet from falling down when you are upside down"

"Yes, and it stops it from blowing around when the wind gets up" Leaf replied. Blue then added "That doesn't explain why your Singlet is so heavy"

"Oh, that's due to these" Leaf said. She then dived into her bag and pulled out a very thin, but, when Blue and Red held it, heavy, material.

"What is this?" Blue asked, to which Leaf replied "Tear-resistant fabric. It's designed so I don't get all my clothes destroyed by one Razor Wind. Oh, Arceus that was embarrassing"

"Are all your clothes made out of this material?" Red asked curiously, looking at Leaf's undergarments, and she said "Yeah. After the Razor Wind incident, I made sure that I had the best chance of it never happening again"

"This doesn't feel that heavy" Blue said, puzzlingly, taking the fabric in his hand for himself. Leaf giggled and said "it doesn't look like it, but if you compare it to regular fabrics, that you boys are wearing, this fabric's much heavier"

"Interesting. Now, what about your skirt?" Blue asked. Red grabbed the skirt, and as he did, he felt something strange between his fingers.

"What the hell am I feeling in your skirt?" Red asked puzzlingly. Leaf replied with "I've got special, tiny rods in my skirt that means it doesn't fly up when the wind's blowing, nor when I'm upside down"

"Interesting. I'm curious though, how did you get the rods in your skirt?" Blue asked, to which Leaf replied "I got someone to put holes in the bottom of my skirt, then they were put in. The holes were then sewn in, and the rest is history"

"Incredible" Red said. Blue then added "The weight of these two, and I assume the weight of your undergarments, have shown", to which Leaf flirtingly asked, "Do you like how I look, Blue?" Leaf asked, to which Blue nodded, and Leaf blushed.

"Can I please get my Singlet and skirt back on now?" Leaf asked, to which Blue replied "Sure, no problem" Leaf then grabbed the Singlet and skirt and put them back on. Again, she had some difficulty with her Singlet. When she saw the surprised looks on Red's and Blue's face's, she teasingly said "You boys enjoyed what you saw, didn't you? I'm off, but I'll see you, guys, later" and at that, she left. When Leaf left, Blue said "She's hot. Honestly, I think she's even hotter since she's put on a little muscle"

"I agree. I'd better get back to Pallet Town, I'll smell you later Blue" Red said. Blue replied with "Smell ya later, Red"


End file.
